


lonesome princess

by niigaki



Category: Samurai Sentai Shinkenger (TV)
Genre: Bahasa Indonesia
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-19
Updated: 2011-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-15 18:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niigaki/pseuds/niigaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>shiba kaoru adalah kepala keluarga shiba ke-18. ia selalu seorang diri tanpa kawan. seorang putri yang kesepian. // drabble-ish; spoiler; pointless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lonesome princess

Rasa terima kasih yang dimiliki Shiba Kaoru pada _kagemusha_ -nya sangat besar tak terkira. Sungguh.

Tanpa adanya Takeru, para _Gedoushuu_ akan mengejarnya dan berusaha membunuhnya—bahkan sebelum ia mampu merangkak. Tanpa adanya Takeru, ia tak mungkin memiliki waktu berlatih dan menguasai _Fuuin no Moji_. Tanpa adanya Takeru, ia takkan bisa menyempurnakan segel untuk Doukoku tersebut.

Untuk segala yang telah dilakukan Takeru, Kaoru benar-benar bersyukur sepenuh hati. Meskipun Tanba berkata dengan sinis dan merendahkan Takeru, bahwa memang tugas pemuda itu sebagai _kagemusha_ untuk melakukan segalanya sebaik mungkin.

Oh orang tua itu benar-benar berisik, omong-omong.

-

Tapi Kaoru tak menyangka bahwa Takeru bisa melakukan segalanya _sebaik ini_. Seluruh _origami_ yang tersebar di penjuru kota telah disegel dalam _disk_ masing-masing. _Kyouryuu Origami_ yang legendaris pun berhasil ditemukan. Bahkan Takeru sukses menyempurnakan _Inroumaru_. Hasil yang dicapai oleh pemuda itu jauh di atas ekspektasi Kaoru.

Seharusnya ia merasa kagum. Dan sedikit bersalah—karena datang tiba-tiba lalu mengambil hasil kerja keras Takeru begitu saja (yang merupakan warisan milik kepala keluarga Shiba sebenarnya, dengan kata lain memang milik Kaoru). _Seharusnya_.

Entah mengapa, saat melihat bagaimana para _Shinkenger_ lainnya membela Takeru dan berkata bahwa mereka hanya akan bertarung di sisi Takeru sebagai Tono... dadanya terasa sesak.

Entah mengapa, saat Takeru menyuruh seluruh kawannya untuk mendukung Kaoru (sebagaimana mereka mendukung Takeru)... sama sekali tak ada kebahagiaan yang ia rasa.

Para _Shinkenger_ itu... menghadapkan wajah mereka pada Takeru, sang _kagemusha_ , orang yang telah membohongi mereka selama ini—dan mengarahkan punggung mereka pada Kaoru.

 _Ini tidak adil._

-

Secara resmi, _Shinken Red_ adalah Shiba Kaoru, sang kepala keluarga Shiba yang asli. Takeru tidak lagi berhak menjadi _Shinken Red_ setelah kemunculan Kaoru. Ryuunosuke, Mako, Chiaki dan Kotoha adalah _kashin_ milik Kaoru.

Siapa yang menyangka seorang Takeru dapat menjalin hubungan yang begitu dalam dengan keempat orang lainnya. Ikatan yang dimiliki oleh Takeru dengan Ryuunosuke, Mako, Chiaki dan Kotoha bukanlah suatu dusta.

Mungkin Kaoru memang _Shinken Red_ yang asli. Tapi ia takkan pernah bisa memiliki ikatan sekuat yang dimiliki oleh Takeru, Ryuunosuke, Mako, Chiaki dan Kotoha.

Ia akan selalu seorang diri tanpa kawan. Seorang putri yang kesepian.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted at http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5862361/1/Putri_yang_Kesepian


End file.
